Magic Hater
by MovieVillain
Summary: A Magical Canan fanfic. Chihaya meets Ken Banno, the leader of AMR, and she could sense there is trouble between him and Sayaka.
1. Chapter 1

Chihaya Hiiragi is on her way to a mysterious building known as AMR. She doesn't even understand the meaning of the organization, but she is going there since she has been invited to meet up with the leader of the organization.

His name is Ken Banno.

As she goes to the top floor by the elevator, she looks at him to be attractive. He has black hair and wears a black business suit with his coat open.

"Ah, if it isn't Chihaya Hiiragi. Come, sit with me," he points his hand to a nearby chair.

"Thank you," she sits down and it looks comfortable.

"Now, I invited you because I wanted to discuss something with you," Ken clasps his hands to mouth level.

"What is it?"

"It's about the seeds that are sent from Evergreen to Earth."

Chihaya looks shocked when she hears this. _How could he know something like this?_

"You looked surprised as you already knew. I was investigating the matter, and I know who you are, Chihaya. You're Magical Warrior Carmein," the man continued.

The young girl looks surprised at how much this man knows about her. She is indeed Magical Warrior Carmein. All thanks to Natsuki, she becomes a Magical Warrior with red hair, pink outfit, and a busty chest.

"How did you know about this stuff about me?" she asked.

"I was investigating on the matter and you're part of it," was Ken's reply. "Tell me, does anyone close to you know about this?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My best friend, Sayaka."

In fact, Sayaka Mizushiro is a rich girl and one of the two best friends Chihaya could ever have. She is not only rich, but she's also shy. That is until she met Hazuna that she has been given the ability to transform into Magical Warrior Cerulean Blue. In this form, she has blonde hair, wears a blue French maid outfit, and looks outspoken. But, it has a side effect; because of her strong bond to Hazuna, she is powerful as a Magical Warrior, but weak in her civilian form.

"I see..." Ken stated while standing up from his desk. "Chihaya, when you leave my building, don't tell Sayaka you had this conversation with me."

"Why?" the girl asked.

"Because I'm her guardian," was his reply.

Chihaya looks surprised when she hears this from him. _Her guardian? That's impossible. I never see him when Miyuki and I made a visit to her mansion last time._

"Surprised? If you're wondering why I'm not with her the last time you made a visit, it's because I was too busy with work," Ken sat back to his desk.

"I see..." she muttered.

"Anyway, I know she's Magical Warrior Cerulean Blue, and that's what I want to talk to you about."

"What about it?"

"Well, for my point of view, I hate magic."

Chihaya is shocked upon hearing this; she never hears someone who could despise magic.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's evil. It can corrupt anyone. Need an example," Ken clasps his hands to mouth level once again and looks dark when asking the question. "When Sayaka becomes Cerulean Blue, is her behavior different? Answer me honestly."

She has taken a choice into lying to defend her friend, but he looks demanding so she only has one choice: tell the truth.

"Yes. Whenever she becomes Cerulean Blue, she looks not only confident, but also obnoxious," was her reply.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. As Sayaka, she's shy, but as Cerulean Blue, she's a jerk. Additionally, when she's called by her true name in that new form, she just rejected of being called that. That's one of the points that magic can corrupt anyone."

"But not all magic is evil, right?" Chihaya stands up to defend Sayaka's honor from the topic.

"That's what I want to keep in mind," Ken stated with disdain on his face. "Anyway, thank you for having this talk with me. Don't tell Sayaka about this, nor your companion from Evergreen."

"Yeah, okay," she leaves the office and went to the elevator.

Chihaya is in doubt of the conversation she had with him and that she feels that there is something wrong with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ken looked at the folder regarding Sayaka. He has everything written on it, especially her Magical Warrior alter ego.

Just then, a man wearing a green business suit approaches him with some news.

"What is it, captain?" Ken asked with no emotion.

"Sir, we have identified the man who was keeping secrets from Chihaya," the captain just drops off a folder regarding on a man named Jounouchi. "His name is Jounouchi, and he is a teacher in Chihaya's class. Secretly, he is a magical being from Evergreen known as Bergamot."

"Now I know where my man is. I'll take a little visit to the chairman of her school."

Leaving his headquarters, he appeared to the office of the person he is going to speak of.

"So you're here, Mr. Banno," the old chairman asked.

"Yeah, I'm here, Mr. Chairman," Ken sits down to a chair.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to tell you that the only one who will purify the world is me, Fennel."

With this, Ken pulls out a pistol from his right hand and shoots a bullet to the old man, killing him once and for all. To him, it's not just any random guy; it was Fennel, an evil magical being who has bought the 'seeds' to Earth, and hopes to possess Chihaya in order to purify the world as he sees fit.

"This should send Calendula the message," he left the office afterwards.

"I already got it!" the underling arrived to see what he did and attempted to kill him, but Ken runs away and exits the school building.

As soon as she got out, Calendula has been surrounded by a lot of men wearing AMR armor, and pointing their submachine guns at her direction. This could mean that this is the end of her life.

"Fire," Ken went to his men and replied the order calmly with a smile on his face as the army started to fire rounds on her until there is no more life in her. Then, they stopped after confirming she's dead. "Now, it's time to go after Bergamot, but for now, keep him under surveillance. This goes for Emi Kojima, or should I say Septem."


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Miyuri would be going home right now. She thought back on her conversation with Chihaya about Natsuki. The latter lied to her about him being a relative of hers so that she wouldn't know of her Magical Warrior activities. For her, Miyuri might have wished that she knows what Chihaya and Sayaka are not telling her of.

She enters her house, but trouble looms in. An explosion just suddenly occurred.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sayaka's mansion...

Ken is in her bedroom taking care of her while she's resting in bed. This is the side effect she undergoes whenever she transformed back from being Cerulean Blue. Putting his hand to her head, he could sense she hasn't contracted a fever. Sayaka feels that she is safe with her caretaker taking care of her, but she feels she has the need to hide her secret of being Cerulean Blue to her, knowing fully of his hatred towards magic. Too bad she is unaware that he already knows about it, and confirms that she is coming down with split personality, judging by his conversation with Chihaya about it.

The door opened to see it's Chihaya entering.

"Just in time, Chihaya," Ken turns his attention to his ward's friend. "I'm going to talk with her privately, Sayaka. Get some rest."

"Okay..." Sayaka replied weakly before closing her eyes.

As soon as they went outside, their private conversation is occurring at the moment.

"So, how's Sayaka holding up?" Chihaya started.

"She's getting worse," was the man's reply. "This is what happens whenever she turns back to normal from being Cerulean Blue."

"That's horrible."

"I guess the only cure for her is to stop being Cerulean Blue for a week; therefore, she should stay away from Hazuna for a week."

"Agreed."

* * *

The night in the mansion, Ken walked in to Sayaka's bedroom.

"Hi there, Sayaka."

"Hello, Ken," she muttered weakly.

"You know, Sayaka, I would like to say how thankful I am to have you as my ward," the man sat on the side of her bed.

"And I'm glad to have you as my guardian," the girl added.

Ken wrap his arms around her for a hug, and Sayaka hugged back.

"Farewell, Sayaka, or should I say, Cerulean Blue."

She is shocked when she hears him calling her by her Magical Warrior name, but before she can do anything about this, Ken injected her with some chemical that causes her to be knocked out.

Going outside of her mansion where his men are, Ken notices Septem standing there when he locked the front door of the place. Not only that, but also he shut off the windows before this.

"Burn it," he muttered.

"What?!" the white-haired warrior is baffled when she hears that from him.

"Until it smoulders, she is beyond normal, and her butler and maids didn't do anything with her while I'm away. Therefore, they needed to make examples of," Ken gives out a torch to Septem.

"With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent," the latter retorted.

"But you were trained to follow orders," the man countered angrily.

Septem is struggling on what to do. She is under orders from Bergamot to keep an eye on him, but also Ken is keeping her in check upon knowing who she really works for. In this decision-making situation, she chose to be with the former, so she drops the torch to the big barrel of water, saving Sayaka's life, even though she said about she is not her ally, nor Chihaya's on the other night.

"I thought so," Ken is not fazed by this and he pulls out a lighter from his coat. Lighting it up to the section where the gasoline is left, he puts the flame to it, sending a trail of fire heading straight to the mansion, burning it.

Horrified by this, the white-haired girl tried to jump inside the mansion to get Sayaka out of the place, but luckily for her, Hazuna, in his human form, successfully got her out of the place. However, the girl's butler and maids all perish with the mansion as it crumbles down.

Ken has crossed the line, cementing him into irredeemable. He's a monster.

Before she can do anything else about the situation, Septem got hit in the head and grabbed by two AMR soldiers.

"You know, the sentence for aiding a felon is death. Such a pity. You threw away your life for her," Ken stated sinisterly while preparing his pistol, ready to kill her with him pointing it towards her head.

"Ken?" a female voice is heard and he turns around to see it is Carmein approaching.

"Chihaya, how good to see you," the man started to act all nice to her, hiding his true nature to her. "I saw a fire and Sayaka was trapped in here, but I saved her."

"Liar! You didn't try to save her!" Hazuna retorted as AMF forces surround him and the girl he saved.

"Well, I got to thank you for coming here, Chihaya, but you're time is up," Ken pulls out his gun and shot the redhead, putting her down, but still alive. "Now, for your friend here."

"Oohohohohoho!" a blonde-haired wearing a maid's outfit and carrying a blue staff arrived and standing on a pole doing her usual noblewoman's laugh.

"Cerulean Blue, or should I say, Sayaka."

"So now you know my little secret, huh, Ken?" the magical girl said with confidence, exactly as her friend would predict this.

"Sayaka! I mean, Cerulean Blue, get out of here!" Carmein exclaimed, despite her wound.

"No, I will save you. Watch."

Cerulean Blue points her staff at Ken and a blue beam comes out to hit him, but he dodges that by jumping from one side to another. Next, he makes a shot from his gun, which she dodges it by jumping away from the pole. Unfortunately, Ken has successfully shot her in the chest, putting her down to the ground.

"Cerulean Blue!" Carmein cried.

The evil man approaches the wounded girl and successfully shot her several times in the chest before landing the last shot to her head, putting the end to her life as she falls down.

"Cerulean Blue!" the redhead Magical Warrior releases herself from rushes in aid for her friend. Then, she looks at Ken with such contempt on her face. "Ken, how could you do this?!"

"I think it's about time you learn something, Chihaya," Ken puts his gun back to his holster. "AMF means Anti-Magic Forces. The truth is, I despised magic. It's a form of evil like how Sayaka behaved when she's Cerulean Blue. She's a monster that doesn't deserve to live in this world."

"But that doesn't excuse of what you did!"

"Now that you've become a Magical Warrior, you must die as well. Men!" the magic-hating person called out for his enforcements as they point their sub-machine guns at her. "Now, any last words?"

"Sayaka, I don't know what to do, but if you were alive, I need your help. You can't die on me now. Please! Don't leave me!" Carmein cried with tears coming out out of her eyes, begging for her best friend to come back.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Ken taunted the moment, then gives order to his men. "Now, fire!"

Before the AMF forces could shoot at Carmein, a bright light appears to have shine Cerulean Blue's body. When the brightness dissipated, the blonde-haired Magical Warrior stands up, restored to life.

As soon as she opens her eyes, she looks surprised on her surroundings.

"What the...? What's going on? Chihaya?" she turns to her friend.

"Um, Sayaka, is that you in there?" Carmein is puzzled of her strange behavior.

Looking at her purple dress and the long blonde hair she has now, that is surprising for the other Magical Warrior. She turns to a puddle where she sees her reflection, noticing her new face in the process.

"So, that's me. I'm Cerulean Blue, but I'm still me mentally. How?"

After thinking for a few seconds, she and her best friend realized on how that happened.

"The shot to the head must have done this," Carmein recalled.

"It didn't kill me; it only killed the Cerulean Blue personality in my head," her friend stated.

"So that means..."

"I'm in control when I'm a Magical Warrior!"

"Hooray!" the two exclaimed as they hug each other.

"Thank you, Chihaya, for making a wish to bring me back to life," Cerulean Blue said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"You're my best friend, Sayaka. I'll help you whenever I can," Carmein replied with tears as well.

Afterwards, the two let of the hug and wipe their tears off. They smiled on each other as this is going so well.

But not on Ken.

"So, I only killed the Cerulean Blue personality. I'll just kill you again!" he exclaimed, and the two girls prepare to fight him. "But first, I'll let my creation handle you two! Miyuri!"

"Wait. Miyuri?" Carmein said.

"Just what is he talking about?" Cerulean Blue also asked.

They noticed a short green-haired girl that was their friend, but her appearance looks different. She now has a robotic body and looks really angry.

"Miyuri, meet Magical Warriors Carmein and Cerulean Blue. They're the ones who tried to kill you in your home. Destroy them!" Ken ordered.

"Gladly, Ken. Those two will pay for trying to kill me back there!" Miyuri is ready to put up a fight to the two girls.

This won't be good for the two of them, having to fight their own friend, who is under Ken's control.


End file.
